comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles Morales (Earth-61952)
Miles Morales, alias Spiderman, is a Masked Vigilantes of New York City and partner of Peter Parker, alias Spiderman, while he is a Student of Midtown High School. He was bitten by an Oz-enhanced spider and was given powers similar to Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man. History 'Early Life' Miles Morales was born into the family consists of his mother, Rios Morales, who was the nurse and his father, Jefferson Davis, who was the former SHIELD agent. However, he was kept secret from learning his Uncle, Aaron Davis, who was a criminal thief. 'Rescued by Spider-Man' During his fifth birthday, Mile and his family were caught in the Invasion by Chitari Army led by Loki Laufeyson against the Avengers. While they tried to escape to the safe zone, the area which protected by the U.S Army, they came across the couples of Chitari Soldier and their death came closer but saved by Spider-Man. Miles saw the scene of him fighting with them and after defeating, they thanked him for saving. 'Normal Day' Over the course of his childhood, Miles had a boring normal life but he accepted it because it would be safe for himself and his family for not having a superpower to be caught in the superhero's business. He also friends with Ganke Lee and later a famous youtuber blogger, Danika Hart in Midtown High School. Coming back home, Miles over heard the dissusion with a bit of aguement between his family about their life and Aaron but ultimately ignored it because it was not his problem. However, he wanted something more than the normal life he has. One day, Miles came across the group of bully bullied his classmate and wanted to ignore it so that he would not get into trouble but he decided to help but it turned into a brawl. Being in the detations and scolded by his parents for getting into a fight, Miles was however felt good and happy that he won the fight with the bully, finally found an answer in his life and did not regret his decision because he already knew his consequences. 'Bit by Spider' 'Becoming a Vigilantes' 'Becoming a Partner of Spider-Man' Power and Abilities 'Power' *'Spider Physiology' **'Wall-Crawling' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman' Equilibrium **'Spider-Sense' **'Contaminant Immunity' **'Healing Factor ' **'Bio-Electrokinesis ' ***'Venom Blast ' ***'Energy Burst ' **'Spider-Catalogue' **'Immortality (allegedly)' 'Abilities' *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Acrobatics' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Web Shooters' *'Spider-Man's Suits (Black and Red):' Trivia *At the age of Sixteen, he was currently a student of Midtown High School. *I wanted Miles to be inspired by Dc Duke Thomas so I created him to be 75% of Miles and 25% of Duke. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males of Earth-61952 Category:Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Teenage Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Spider-Family (Earth-61952) Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Biokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Camouflage Category:Immortality Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-61952) Category:Created by Worstdeath45